The present invention relates to a combination article which functions as a hat and tote bag. It more particularly relates to a tubular member having a body portion and two closed ends which function as a tote bag when the hat brim is enveloped therein and when everted serves as a hat when part of the body portion and one closed end are folded and nested within the other.
A number of prior art patents disclose a head covering which functions alternatively as a bag or a carrying case. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,165,542 and 3,011,173. However, no prior art reference disclosing an article functioning as a hat and carrying bag like the present invention has been noted. There is a need for a combination article having such versatility, and the present invention fully meets that need in a convenient, durable and inexpensive manner.